<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close To You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396273">Close To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a terrible accident, Tzuyu sees a strange woman occupying her storage room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello peeps!!! This one is inspired by one of my favourite comic series so far, which has the same title and was written by Sundae Kids. All the credits go to them. You could go check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Chapter 1: Nothing Left to Lose </b>
</p><p> Her whole body was going numb from all the sitting that she has been doing for the past six hours. She could have been productive this day, but the empty document on her desktop computer was saying otherwise. She couldn’t think of anything and put it into words. </p><p>
  <i> ‘What am I doing? What is happening? Is there something wrong with me?’ </i>
</p><p> These questions kept on ringing and echoing in her head like a broken record. She knew that she was going nowhere with staring blankly at her screen, so she resorted to distracting herself. Picking up the box that was laying still on her workspace, she grumbled in annoyance when she found out that she was left with only one. </p><p>
  <i> ‘I hope this would suffice. This cigarette only gives short pleasure, no wonder I’m already on my last stick.’ </i>
</p><p> She stood up from her swivel chair and she could hear how loud her bones were popping after sitting so long. She then decided to go get some fresh air at her balcony and lit her cigarette, something that she had always done when she was feeling burnt out. After puffing her stick, she caught herself in a series of musings.</p><p> By the way, the name is Chou Tzuyu. She has been living on the upper west side of South Korea for how long already-- seven years to count after she left her hometown in Taiwan. She is a writer-- well, was a writer. She doesn’t even know if she could still call herself that.</p><p> Her first work was entitled ‘Behind Closed Doors’ and it became such a huge success after it was published, garnering her awards she never knew she could achieve. One could say that she was a successful writer. </p><p> But that was two years ago, those days are gone. </p><p> That Tzuyu was gone. </p><p> She wanted to write another good book, but she wasn’t satisfied with the outcomes and they didn’t work out. Knowing all too well that it would all be pointless if she invested all of her time to salvage what was left of her writing, she decided to change her path, becoming a freelance writer for a magazine. Her becoming one wasn’t her own decision, it was actually her girlfriend who convinced her.  Basically, she was the editor and the owner of this magazine, technically making her Tzuyu’s boss. </p><p> Although, Tzuyu wouldn’t deny that they have had countless disagreements about her writing, neither her winning any of them. But she still takes her criticisms fully, knowing that her girlfriend only means well. </p><p> She spends her time every day by writing columns, but that doesn’t mean that she likes doing it. If there was a thing that she likes about it, it would be that she was working from home, because she has less time focusing on her books. </p><p>
  <i> ‘It feels as if my dreams are slowly slipping away…’</i>
</p><p> She tries so hard to make her life turn out the way she wants it to be, but it just doesn’t. It feels as if she isn’t the one who has the hold of the pen writing up her life. So what, she says. Everyone has the same struggles. </p><p> Her thoughts were abruptly disrupted when she realized that her last stick was already burnt out. She then fished out her phone when she noticed the timely arrival of a message. </p><p> Elkie<br/>
(Today at 6:47 PM)</p><p> -I’m starving Tzu!<br/>
-Let’s go grab some dinner.<br/>
-Same place?</p><p> These messages left her lips curving upwards and make that Marianas Trench of a dimple appear on her cheek. </p><p> At least she has her… the only good thing in her life. </p><p> She then grabbed her most trusty pair of Dr. Martens and her car keys, readying herself to go outside of her apartment. After minutes of traversing the bustling streets, the sight of the restaurant they were meeting at greeted her vision. She sought for a spot to park at and entered the premises. </p><p> After her eyes weaved over the nameless masses of patrons, she went to the usual table she and Elkie shared. </p><p> They both sat in silence, never really bothering to break the ice between them, just casually sipping their drinks as they waited for their orders. She noticed that Elkie was sighing an unhealthy number of times, but she chose not to point it out, and hoped that her girlfriend would tell her what was bugging her mind eventually. </p><p> “God, I’m so exhausted,” Elkie started the conversation in between bites. </p><p> “Why? What happened?” Tzuyu took it as a cue to ask. </p><p> “Well, you know, work. You’re a freelancer, and I doubt you’d understand the amount of loads I had and still have to do,” her girlfriend pointed out, emphasizing it by slightly massaging her temples. </p><p> “Maybe I do. And speaking of, my book is almost finished. Would you want to take a look?” Tzuyu then gave her a portfolio filled with the printouts of her story. </p><p> Elkie then started to flip the pages, scrutinizing every word and paragraph laid before her eyes. Whilst doing this, Tzuyu then examined every micro-expression her girlfriend displayed. Well, for starters, she might have impeccable skills at observing, but her girlfriend is another case. She has this look on her face that one couldn’t point a finger at. Nevertheless, having her girlfriend’s approval would boost her self-confidence. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Please like it. Please like it. Please like it.’ </i>
</p><p> Albeit her girlfriend has this said unreadable look plastered on her face, Tzuyu could tell that she was immersed in the story, as she could hear her distinctively humming and she was even nodding her head. She secretly hoped that Elkie would like it, at the very least.</p><p> Elkie then closed the book with a sigh, and slightly startled Tzuyu. </p><p> “Hmm… to be honest… this isn’t going to be a best-seller. Maybe you should change the beginning… also make changes here and there…” her response clearly dampened the Taiwanese lass’ mood, as she was thinking of it contrarily. </p><p>
  <i>‘Here we go again. She’s changing my whole plot again.’</i>
</p><p> “Well, I think that you should write something that people like, you know? That’d make more sales,” her girlfriend then ended her critique, an air of nonchalance evident in her tone. </p><p> “Thanks, I’ll fix it later,” the taller Taiwanese had her eyes grow more distant until she settled to twirl her fork at her almost finished pasta dish. She was clearly devastated by her girlfriend’s statements as she passionately believed that she really did great in writing her piece. </p><p> But then she remembered something. “Oh, right! Let’s go somewhere this weekend. I’ve been wanting to see this place with you,” Tzuyu told the woman in front of her, clearly wanting to lift the atmosphere as she shook off the saddening thoughts left from their previous conversation. She then fished out a picture of the beach she mentioned and showed it to Elkie. </p><p> “You know I can’t go, there is still a lot of work to do. And I have no time for that,” her girlfriend told her as an excuse. </p><p> “But you’re the boss! I know you can take a few days off. You’re working too much, hon. Cut yourself some slack!” Tzuyu counter-argued without losing the worry she has for the other girl. </p><p> “Tell you what, I don’t like that kind of place. And I think that I’d be even more tired rather than be relaxed…” her girlfriend reasoned out with that distinctive look in her eyes that she was not at all amused at the thought of going outside. </p><p>
  <i>‘But she liked going to beaches way back in college. We’d even cut classes just to go there then when we felt like it.’</i>
</p><p> “And Tzuyu, I called you here because I have something to tell you…” Elkie’s voice trailed off, like she was waiting for the right timing to drop the bomb.</p><p> “I want us to be just friends,” she then ended her statement, as well as their three-year relationship like it didn’t even matter at all. </p><p> “W--wait, what?! What are you talking about? What’s wrong?” Tzuyu was shocked beyond recognition as she was clearly stammering while continuously firing questions after questions. </p><p> She then took Elkie’s hands into her own even the woman in front of her was a bit hesitant at the sudden move. “Baby, calm down, okay? Just talk to me and tell me what’s wrong. We could still work it out. Please, Elkie…” she pleaded her girlfriend and desperately looked for the answers in her eyes, hoping that the words that left her mouth were just some sort of practical joke Elkie was pulling off. </p><p> Oh, how wrong she was. </p><p> Elkie sighed and darted her eyes on the window. “I’m sorry, Tzuyu. But I… I--I’m very busy with my career. I don’t want to hurt you but it’s the best for the both of us… I’m sorry,” she looked at Tzuyu dead in the eye and slowly retreated her lithe fingers that the Taiwanese girl had held dear. </p><p> “I have to go now, see you later, Tzuyu,” she then left the seat that she previously occupied and left her ex-lover there, still caught up in the situation. </p><p> “Elkie… Hey! Elkie!” it took a few seconds before the poor Taiwanese desperately called her name, but she didn’t even spare her even just a glance and walked steadily. </p><p> “Elkie! Please don’t go…” even if she has no energy left, these words still left her lips as her orbs were just following every move Elkie has done through the windows until she was finally out of the restaurant. </p><p> With the thoughts being processed in her head, Tzuyu sat there as if she was stoned in pure disbelief of the events that took place just a few moments ago. But the sight displayed right before her eyes was another wave of shock that almost threw her out of her seat. </p><p> Elkie was waving at a man with his aviators on, completed with an Armani suit, undoubtedly flaunting off his riches. She then clutched on his arm once she got his attention. They got into a casual conversation, and she couldn’t believe that Elkie was actually enjoying his presence, she even held his hands. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Who is he? Why is he with Elkie?’ </i>
</p><p> “Hey! Elkie! Who is that guy?! You can’t do this to me, Elkie!” she shouted, inarguably infuriated at the scenario. But her ex-lover did not hear a thing for her words were left muffled by the clear windows serving as a barrier between them. The only ones who heard her were the restaurant’s patrons seated beside their table. </p><p> Tzuyu defeatedly slumped herself unceremoniously on the chair she was previously seated. She was left there sullen, nursing her shattered heart in hopes of finding someone who would fix it good as new. She clutched her head in anguish and ran her hands through her hair. But she knew better that a restaurant full of spectators wouldn’t be a good place to mope at.</p><p>_____</p><p> Hues of blazing red and orange were scampering away as the looming darkness followed them across the sky, the day was now gloaming. Crowds of people were like bees swarming the sidewalks as they were hailing cabs to take them home after long days at work, wanting to see their families again. Some students were seen happily trudging the streets with their friends wanting to hang out in shopping districts, PC bangs, and some went to karaoke houses. The night was still young, and they still had a long day ahead of them. </p><p> And so was Tzuyu. </p><p> She took a seat in front of the bartender’s isle in a local pub she never knew existed (as she never really goes to one these days), but her current predicament was something that urged her to go there. The past her wouldn’t have thoughts of going there cross her mind because she was pretty much contented with how her life goes by each passing day. And with the amount of unwritten columns piling up on the top of her desk, she couldn’t even drive herself there and have a drink. Besides, she could just drop by the convenience store near her apartment and buy a few bottles. </p><p> But this was just the event that she needed, an excuse she could tell herself to get wasted. She desperately wanted to feel numb from the wrenching, torturous pain that resides in her heart, even just for a few hours. She was jaded from that whirlwind she just went through and it left her broken, shattered, and jagged. She experienced so many firsts in her life with Elkie. She was her first love, the first relationship she took seriously, and her first heartbreak. </p><p> Tzuyu propped her elbows on the isle and brought her face to her palm as she took a hearty swig of that bitter drink she kept nursed in her hands. She grimaced at the taste and she almost threw it up, but she opted to gulp it down instead. It was incomparable to the thorn wrapping her almost dying heart anyway. She scoffed at the memory she had when she laughed at the protagonist of the drama she occasionally watches, suffer from a heartbreak caused by their lover. She thought it was silly and completely unnecessary. She couldn’t wrap her head around about feeling such pain one has to endure when someone they love walked out of their lives. Now she could only laugh at herself because it’s happening to her. She perfectly understood that feeling now. </p><p>
  <i> ‘How could she do this to me? We’ve been together for three years.’ </i>
</p><p>
  <i> ‘And she broke up with me like that, easy just like that.’ </i>
</p><p> She finished two glasses of her drink already unknowingly as her mind was plagued with thoughts like these and everything around her felt like a blur. It was like she was the only one present in that tavern. </p><p> Don’t even get her started at how livid she feels for Elkie for cheating on her with a man, a man! She could have handled it so much better if she got cheated on with a woman, but no! It had to be a human being with a pair of X- and a Y-chromosome. Damn it. She felt betrayed but she knew she had it coming. She knew at the back of her mind that her ex-lover had someone else already. </p><p> She kept pondering why on Earth didn’t Elkie just tell her the truth, it’s not like she couldn’t handle it. But her near-intoxicated state of mind knew that it was better off this way. Maybe it’s time to let her go. </p><p> After downing the contents of her seventh glass, she knew that her sobriety is slowly slipping away from her grasp. The alcohol was getting to her system already and she was growing tired of everything. Love made her cynical, never believing anything of that feeling ever again. </p><p>_____</p><p>         Her car was going 62 miles an hour, yet she paid no heed. The contents of those glasses she consumed were not enough as she thought it would. Her body was insatiable for alcohol and the case of beers on her shotgun seat was the proof, as if that would fill the void she has for a heart. Yet, she knew to herself that she was still sober, she never was a lightweight and she was still in the right state of mind to drive. </p><p> As she was driving down the highway, Tzuyu kept her half-puffed stick in between her index and middle finger, her right hand and the unoccupied fingers on her left were steadied on her steering wheel. </p><p> Now, she has nothing left. She doesn’t have anything to care about anymore. Everything that she loves? They were all gone. </p><p> Her mind was as blank as a sheet of paper, too preoccupied in her thoughts to even give a damn about the things surrounding her. She didn’t give a damn that her car’s speed was already above the limit. She didn’t give a damn that she beat two red lights already. But she gave a damn for one thing. </p><p> “And now ash fucking falls down while I’m in my damn car!” she spat. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse. It was one thing Tzuyu hates when she was smoking inside her car. She irritably patted and flicked the areas where her cigarette’s ash fell on, doing her best to remove it. </p><p> Tzuyu couldn’t keep her eyes on the road as she was too busy removing the scattered ash on her car seat. Now, it wasn’t just on her car seat, it was all over her floor now, so she was forced to crouch down and clean up the mess. Her car was rapidly approaching an intersection, going north. She failed to catch the traffic lights turn red, signifying a stop. She failed to notice the driver of the car nearing hers was losing its momentum due to them stepping on the break haphazardly. She failed to see that the lights were blinding, to hear that the honks were beeping, and know that her life was nearing its ending. </p><p> Then the inevitable crash ensued. </p><p>
  <b> BAM! </b>
</p><p> That was the only sound she heard before everything went silent. It all happened so fast, yet it felt like going on forever, as if time froze. Her side was gravely damaged, as it was the one that received so much impact from the crash. Her car was sent tumbling down the road, flipping over the air. Again, and again… Thick, white smoke was billowing all over the place almost covering the whole area. It then slowly dissipated after the car’s roof landed with so much force resulting a sickening crunch of metal. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Wh-what just happened?’</i>
</p><p> Tzuyu found her body upside down, still seated on her car.  She then eased her way out of the door that was left ajar, her eyes squinting every time as her body jarred from the excruciating pain. After so much effort she had exerted to get out from that suffocating, once-moving metal box on wheels, she found herself laid on the pavement with the sight of a lamppost hovering above her. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Oh God… my head hurts.’ </i>
</p><p> Her eyelids were growing heavy with each second that ticks by.</p><p>
  <i> ‘Help me… somebody, please…’</i>
</p><p>
  <i> ‘God… Tell me…' </i>
</p><p>
  <i> ‘Is this your plan?’</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Are you punishing me? I have nothing left to lose. </b>
</p><p> With that, her eyes closed, her consciousness was slowly spiraling to the murkiness of oblivion. Her body succumbed to the tempest she brought about herself.  </p><p>_____</p><p> Most people waking up in a hospital would have anticipated having their noses wafted with the pungent scent of alcohol and the white walls and ceiling greeting their sight but Tzuyu had it different. </p><p> Sure, the scent of disinfectant and chemicals was there, white painted ceilings and walls, check. But she saw a dwarf? And the dwarf was taller than the bed? Wait, was it a Norse dwarf? Because those things are definitely taller than the usual mystical dwarves. Okay, enough digressing. It was just her best friend, Son Chaeyoung. </p><p> The dwarf--I mean Chaeyoung noticed that Tzuyu was opening her eyes and decided to call the doctor. Shifting to a much more comfortable sitting position on her inclined bed, Tzuyu then acknowledged the doctor’s presence. </p><p> “Good morning, Ms. Chou. How are you feeling?” the doctor greeted with a kind smile, gums were peeking. </p><p> “I… I’m feeling okay, I guess. What happened? Why am I in a hospital?” Tzuyu asked, indubitably bewildered at her situation. </p><p> “You survived a fatal car accident. You’re a very lucky woman,” the doctor replied as a response to her queries. “Your condition is stable now. You might experience headaches, but you have nothing to worry about, it’s normal. And you have no internal injuries,” she then added, glancing at her clipboard with her patient’s condition. </p><p> “I’ll give you a prescription, and you’re free to go! You’ll be well again soon,” the doctor then waved at them goodbye, discreetly side-eyeing the midget standing beside Tzuyu’s bed. Tzuyu definitely saw it and took a mental note to tease her pint-size of a friend later. </p><p> “Daaaammmnnnn, dude! How did you survive that crash?! I checked the surveillance cameras and it was so awesome! Feels like it was straight out from ‘The Fast &amp; The Furious’!” Chaeyoung was obviously exhilarated at the scene. “Your car flipped over like, three times! I honestly thought you were dead, man. Seriously, dude. What are you, a terminator?!” she laughed at her own attempt to joke around, and it put a smile to Tzuyu’s face (in which regular, cold Tzuyu wouldn’t have done). </p><p> “Really? I can’t remember any of that.” </p><p> “Well, I ain’t surprised. You were too wasted when they found you. Just call me next time to pick you up, ‘kay?” </p><p> “Man, I’m just so glad you’re still alive! I really wouldn’t know what I’d do without you. Lemme give you a hug,” Tzuyu smiled at her best friend’s antics and tapped her back while letting out a muted chuckle. </p><p> “Of course, you wouldn’t. I mean, who’d help you hang your paintings without using a ladder, right?” </p><p> “Aaannd the savage scoundrel is back. Good to have you again,” Chaeyoung remarked sarcastically and they abruptly burst into fits of laughter. </p><p> As she waits for Chaeyoung who was taking a call, she decided to walk to a mirror the hospital had in the bathroom, Tzuyu started to inspect herself. <i> ‘So, this is how I look, huh?’</i> As she looked at her reflection, she noticed the two bandages she had on her face and like an idiot, she touched them. <i> ‘I shouldn’t have done that,’ </i> thought she, still wincing at the stinging pain. Then she took a glance at her hands restrained by clean sets of bandages. </p><p>
  <i> ‘How did I survive? It’s just purely impossible.’ </i>
</p><p> “It feels like waking from a long nap,” she replied to Chaeyoung when she asked her how she was feeling. </p><p> “Sounds good! Now, come on, I’ll take you home,” Chaeyoung kindly offered her while they were trudging the hospital’s hallways, heading to where her car was. </p><p> “Or should I call Elkie to pick you up?”</p><p> “….”</p><p>_____</p><p> “What?! She dumped you? Maaannn does that suck. Did she tell you why?” </p><p> “Dude, can we talk about it later?”</p><p> “Oh! Sure, sorry. You should get some rest.”</p><p> This was one of the few things that she loves about Chaeyoung; she never forces you to open up and respects your privacy, she waits for you to do it yourself and when you do, she’ll listen to you patiently and wouldn’t even think of butting in. </p><p> After a few minutes of comfortable silence enveloping them, Chaeyoung stepped on the breaks and her car goes into a halt when she saw the familiar mahogany door sporting a number “25” on a golden plate.  </p><p> “Thanks for the lift, Chaeng. See you later,” Tzuyu said as she hops off Chaeyoung’s car. </p><p> “Bye, take care! I’ll come visit you some time,” Chaeyoung exchanged pleasantries with her and waves a hand through her open window. </p><p> After opening her apartment door, Tzuyu felt herself go limp as the feeling of dread dawn upon her. Wallowing in the silence that engulfed her room made her realize a lot of things. So, she has to live her life a little longer then, her worthless life.  She took the liberty of looking around her flat and silently hoped that it somehow eases the load on her shoulders, even if she doesn’t know how. Her gaze then fell down on the thin stack of paper with red marks decorating it like dripping blood. Another reminder of how despicable she is. </p><p> Her book sucks.</p><p> “I want us to be just friends.” </p><p>         She lost Elkie. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Why did I even survive?’ </i>
</p><p> Self-deprecating thoughts got the best of her and consumed not just her brain, but her whole being. With how miserable she was, it wasn’t that surprising that her body would just shut down then and there, on the confines of her mattress, letting herself get lulled in the arms of Hypnos. </p><p> Meow </p><p> Meow </p><p> Meow</p><p> The unmistakable sound of the meowing of cats woke her up from her slumber. It was very unusual because she definitely did not own a cat. Unless Gucci turned into one? But the last time she checked, her fluffy companion is a long-haired Chihuahua, not a cat, in every sense of the word. And dogs bark, they don’t meow. She berated herself after thinking such unthinkable things. But where was the sound coming from? </p><p> Her fluffy mattress made a springing sound after she jumped out of bed, too curious as to how a cat made its way to her room. Acting upon her impulse, she followed the soft meows trying to find the source. Tzuyu walked around her apartment and heard the purring of cats getting louder as she approached the door of a certain room that was left ajar. </p><p> Quickly deducing that there was definitely a cat situated on the other side of the door, she peeked at the little opening the door made and she was shocked beyond recognition at the sight splayed before her very eyes.</p><p> There was the cat! Well, cats, three Scottish fold cats, just to be specific. </p><p> But the creature softly stroking the fur of a cat laid on its lap was definitely not a cat. Well, it has the eyes of a feline, but it was pellucid enough for her that this was one of her kind…</p><p> A woman… </p><p> Wait! It was a woman! In her storage room of all places! </p><p> Tzuyu was astonished that this woman had the audacity to change the color of her walls to a soft, mellow pastel pink, a far cry to the tones of black and white theme of her whole apartment. She was certain that she saw paintings hung on the wall. She even had a fridge! Why was this woman here, and for how long? She knows it would not take a day for a room to get a total makeover, so she’s presuming that this woman was camping in her storage room for some time already. But how did she even slip under Tzuyu’s radar, the sole owner of this very apartment? And most importantly…<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Who is she? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things Get Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Things Get Stranger</b>
</p><p> After such long deliberation and making her thoughts a little more rational, Tzuyu put two and two together and concluded that there really was someone in her storage room. Well, shock was obviously an understatement for what she was feeling, but any reservations she had would be solved later after she satisfies her curiosity. So, she does this by peeking her head at the space made by the gaping door that stood before her, trying her best to remain unseen. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Is she still there?’ </i>
</p><p> But her not-so-discreet and sudden intrusion piqued the interest of the room’s occupant and stared at her with tincture of surprise and irritation ever present in those eyes. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Oh shit! She saw me!’ </i>
</p><p> “What the hell?! She saw me! What should I do now?” Tzuyu asked to no one as her head spins from panic and the remnants of her disrupted sleep. </p><p> “But… who is she? How did she get into my room?” She has her back on the door of ‘her’ storage room now. She is convinced that this was all just a dream, maybe she still was asleep after all, just dreaming lucidly. </p><p> “Okay, let’s give it another try, Tzuyu. Calm down, calm down,” she repeated it in her head like a mantra, and slowly turned the knob to open the door silently. Again, she peeked her head at the berth made by it and was startled by a shrill ‘Get out!’ from the other inhabitant. </p><p> The door made a loud banging sound as she closed it with so much haste. </p><p> “Holy crap! She’s still in there! I’m definitely not dreaming! This is really happening!” she was shaking as adrenaline pumped in her veins and was coursing throughout her entire system. The Taiwanese lass knew that her panicking would not help the situation she got herself into, so she called her midget of a friend, sending her messages of distress signals beforehand. </p><p> “Chaeng! Come over immediately! There’s someone in my storage room! Help!” she practically shouted to the person on the receiving end of the call. </p><p> “Okay! Just wait for me. I’ll be there in ten!” the tiger cub annunciated to the usually stoic puppy who was now whimpering in fear and panic. </p><p> True to her word, Chaeyoung arrived, dashing inside her tall best friend’s flat and went to Tzuyu all the while asking the whereabouts of this stranger she was incessantly mumbling about. </p><p> “Come in. I blocked the way out so she must still be in that room!” </p><p> “Oh, so it’s a she. Leave it to me.” </p><p> But before she proceeds to the task at hand, Chaeyoung grabs a baseball bat her tol best friend hid on the corner of a shelf (supposedly for self-defense when emergencies like their current situation occur). </p><p> “Okay! I’m armed. I’ll go first so back me up. Come on!” </p><p> “Are you ready?” </p><p> “I sure am!” </p><p> “Okay, on my count…” Tzuyu started her cue and Chaeyoung assumed a swinging stance for attack. </p><p> “One…” With a raised index finger, Tzuyu held the golden doorknob with another hand, slowly turning it clockwise. </p><p> “Two…” </p><p> Just as when she was about to say the last number, the impatient cub interrupted her and cried a loud ‘THREE!’ on a whim. Tzuyu finally opened her storage room door and Chaeyoung swung the bat with such vehemence, still having her eyes closed. </p><p> “FBI, OPEN UP!” </p><p> “Wha…t?!” Chaeyoung’s eyes shot wide open when she heard her chum muttering defeatedly. </p><p> The cub then roamed her eyes over the expanse of Tzuyu’s storage room and there was… </p><p> Nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch. </p><p> Well, not entirely nothing. There were stacks of books and magazines piled up on the floor as they had no more room to occupy in the large shelves filled with books Tzuyu accrued over the years she spent collecting them. </p><p> “Wh… How?! She was literally right there! I saw her. WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! SHE EVEN HAD CATS, THREE CATS!” Tzuyu was all over the place, hysterically flapping her arms and pointing at her dimly lit storage room. </p><p> This was such a whole new scene Chaeyoung’s eyes were not accustomed to. Her best friend usually sported the I-don’t-care look on her face on a daily basis. Tzuyu acts rationally, thinking through the situation, the best way she could. Calm, cool, and collected; 3Cs as Chaeyoung coined. Now this version of Chou Tzuyu was nowhere near that. </p><p> “Are you sure, Tzu? There’s no one here.” </p><p> “I’m telling the truth! I really did see her. She even re-decorated my room grossly pink!” </p><p> “Tzu, I’m going to ask you a question. Answer me honestly, ‘kay?” </p><p> “What?” </p><p> “Are you on drugs?” Chaeyoung asked her sternly, her usual effervescence now absent. </p><p> “What the heck, dude! Of course not!” The lass in question shot an insulted glare to the midget. “I’m not crazy! Believe me! It’s like this door led me to another room!” </p><p> “Look, Yu. I sincerely think you need to go see Dr. Myoui, again.” </p><p> “Shut up, Chaeng. I know you. You’re just using me to see her again! Don’t even try to hide the fact that you were literally eye-fucking the doctor! Heck, I even saw her direct a glance towards you. So, what’s your score, huh?” Tzuyu was having a blast looking at Chaeyoung’s flustered state as she fired her a captious question. </p><p> “Yah! Don’t even try to make my love life the subject here! Now, back to you,” Chaeyoung was clearly not having it as she covered her flaming ears which have grown red from embarrassment. </p><p> “Are you sure there was a woman with three cats in your storage room?” she then asked her for the umpteenth time. </p><p> “Yes! I swear I saw her. And it felt so real… I know it was real!” Tzuyu said, words were dripping with conviction. </p><p> “Ahh…” Chaeyoung rubbed her chin as if she had a beard growing on it. </p><p> Then she let go of her stifled giggles that were increasing in volume and eventually chortled out a boisterous laughter. “Yesterday you were a terminator, and now you’re Doraemon? Hahaha! This is hilarious!” </p><p>
  <i> ‘I should have expected this reaction from her all along.’ </i>
</p><p> Tzuyu covered her face and released an exasperated sigh to further emphasize her annoyance. “Geez, just forget it, okay?” she mumbled through her hands. </p><p> “So, how does she look like?” Mirth was now back in her eyes as Chaeyoung asked her friend in an amused manner. </p><p>“Well, I can’t remember that much. It all happened so fast… But I think she’s around our age, maybe a few years older? And she has three cats,” Tzuyu replied, staring off into a distance and find the memory of the girl with feline eyes.</p><p> “Huh, okay. Well, get some rest, you look tired. I gotta go now. Just call me when the crazy cat lady is back, ‘kay? Bye!” Chaeyoung rattled her car keys and made her way out the apartment door. </p><p> A distant ‘Bye!’ could be heard through the apartment’s hallways followed by the banging of a door. Now that she has no guests to attend to, Tzuyu went out the balcony trying to make some sense from all those mishaps that happened just now. Acting by her muscle memory, a hand cupped her jean’s pocket to make out that rectangular shape. After making sure that the box was still in there, she fished out a stick and lit it up. She knows that she shouldn’t be smoking right now for a reason that it was what caused her to be involved in that terrible accident. But, oh well. </p><p>
  <i> Meow </i>
</p><p> Tzuyu jumped from shock when she heard a faint sound of meowing just across her balcony. She’s certain that it came from her storage room, yet again. This happened for the second time this day so she’s not entirely clueless on what to do next. Grabbing the baseball bat that Chaeyoung left lying on her carpet, she treaded tentative steps towards the storage room. If she doesn’t see the cat lady (but thinking about it, the girl actually looks more like a squirrel), she swears she’ll admit herself to the nearest asylum. </p><p> “Okay, I’ll take care of it myself,” she mumbled through her bated breath. Her hands were shaking as she turned the doorknob, chalking it up to nervousness. </p><p> CLICK! </p><p> Now that the door was open wide enough for her to walk through, Tzuyu stepped a foot on the room. But her unannounced arrival equally surprised the girl living in her supposed-to-be storage room. </p><p> “It’s you again?! Get out! I said get out of my room, now!” the crazy cat lady (as Chaeyoung coined), shouted at her, warning her for barging into the room. </p><p> When she saw that Tzuyu was left stupefied on the door and was not doing any movements to leave the room any sooner, the girl placed the cat that was previously laying on her lap on the couch and paced angrily towards her, making it a point that she was rather pissed. </p><p> The girl took the initiative and forcefully shoved Tzuyu out of the room. The stoned lass looking like a statue was taken aback, but she stood rooted on her place. </p><p> “I… I’m sorry. Hey, calm down… I don’t know how I got--” the Taiwanese was cut off as she was again pushed by this squirrel-looking girl. </p><p> “GET OUT!” </p><p> BANG! </p><p> Tzuyu was stunned that this girl had the nerves to slam the door on her. “Woah, she is so mean,” was all she could utter as she stared at the dartboard hung on her storage room door. </p><p> “It’s really happening! I’m not crazy!” the yoda clutched her head with her hands as her senses finally came back and the gravity of her situation sunk in. </p><p> “But I can only see her when Chaengie’s not here. Why can’t she see her?” she asked to no one in particular, and lightly pounded her temples with her fist, trying to find the answer. </p><p> Tzuyu seated herself on her couch and pondered more. “Why me, and why now?” “Or… is it…” “Is it because of the accident?” she pored over. “Must be it! It all happened after the accident,” she exclaimed as epiphany struck her. “All of a sudden I have this power… Maybe I’ve been given some kind of superpower,” she stared at her hands, wondering how on earth she acquired her ability. </p><p> “So, if I have a superpower, does that mean I’m a superhero? I wonder what else I can do,” she then stood up from the couch and went to her kitchen. </p><p> “Do I have a psychic power?” she squinted her eyes at the spoon she was holding thinking that if she channeled her mental ability enough, she could bend the spoon to her will. After a minute of staring at the silverware, the spoon wasn’t bending-- not even a millimeter. “I need to be more focused,” she muttered, undeterred. Tzuyu moved her head a tad bit closer to the spoon and her eyebrows were furrowing from concentration. But this didn’t yield the result she was hoping for. </p><p> “Okay, I don’t have it. Well, at least no one saw me that stupid thing,” she chuckled and dug her spoon at the tub of vanilla ice cream she was having. At least, she found something else to do with the poor spoon. </p><p> “Or maybe I have more strength?” she wondered as she picked four volumes of Grolier dictionary and another almanac from the stack of her reference books. These books have thousands of pages, mind you. “Okay, one, two…” her whole body was shaking from the weight she was pulling, and she lifted the stack a few inches higher from the floor. “Yeah, this must be… No! No! This is not it! God, this is so heavy!” she has her eyes closed still holding the books as firm as she could for a whole minute, until her hands and arms tapped out, unable to carry more of the weight. </p><p> A muffled ‘BLAG!’ resounded throughout the living room, signifying how heavy the boatload of books was, good thing the carpet was able to cushion the fall. “Well, crap. I’m still weak. Maybe I could try something else?” she inspected the floor underneath her carpet for dents, and yep, there was one; she’ll just have it fixed tomorrow. </p><p> “Maybe I can fly…” she thought aloud and approached the metal railings of her balcony. Tzuyu lifted herself off the ground by pushing her weight on the railings and slowly hurled over a leg on the other side.  “Now, I’ll just have to jump,” but when her eyes darted down at the height she was in, her body trembled from absolute fear and instinctively hopped off the railings for dear life. “No. This is stupid! No. No. No,” she shook her head at the thought of her jumping off her balcony and crushing her skull on the pavement. </p><p> She dragged her feet across the room and crossed her leg over the other when she collapsed on the couch. “So, I guess I don’t have any special superpower… I just have one more girl in my life, that’s all there is…” her mood now somber as she was struck with that realization. </p><p>_____</p><p> The heavenly aroma of coffee relaxed her nerves after the stressful day she had dealing with that yoda doppelganger that barged into her room, completely unannounced. She sipped some of the bitter beverage, and as counterintuitive as it may seem, she didn’t feel the usual jitters; it calmed her even more. It was a usual afternoon for her-- the purring of cats, a cup of coffee in her hands, a book laying open on her table, and a paper slid underneath her door-- wait! </p><p> The girl did a double take when she finally noticed the words written in black ink on the paper. “Chocolate chips or oatmeal?” she read aloud. “What does it mean? What does she want from me?” she took a clean sheet of paper from her own stash and proceeded to write a terse ‘What?’ on it. She then slid the paper on the space underneath the door, just like how the first one got in. </p><p>
  <i> Meow </i>
</p><p> Her cat was purring from satisfaction when she ran her hands through its soft fur and carried it like a child. Another cat was laid on the floor, paws stretched out to her, asking for affection. She smiled at the cute display and lightly pressed one of its toe beans with her index finger. Lightly chuckling at her obsidian colored cat that jumped on her back when she laid on the carpeted floor to cuddle them, was when she heard a ‘Click!’ that signaled a door closing. She need not turn around to know who came in. </p><p> “Hey! I said don’t come…” she faced her door and expected to see a tall, annoying puppy, but she saw no one. But there was something on her doorstep. “Chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies…” she picked up the plate and tilted her head, slightly confused. </p><p>
  <i> Meow </i>
</p><p> She looked down to see one of her cats pawing the hem of her pants, as if it was asking for a cookie. “Here you go. Oatmeal for you,” she said as she handed one to her cat. “And chocolate chip for me,” she smiled as the creamy chocolate invaded her taste buds. Who can say no to free food, right? </p><p>_____</p><p> Her comforters were on the edge of the bed from tossing and turning around she did last night. Tzuyu woke up to her alarm blaring and saw the glaring red numbers that read 10:10 on the digital display. As she was sifting her contacts on the list of local fast food chains she should get breakfast from, she involuntary looked at her storage room door and mentally asked if the denizen occupying there had hers at this time. Before she placed her order, she wondered what flavour she should get for the both of them. She went to her study table and got a blank sheet of paper and wrote ‘Pepperoni or Hawaiian?’ then she slipped it underneath the door, like it was their unspoken method of communication. </p><p> While she was waiting for a response, situating herself on the side of the door, she whistled an upbeat tune of her favourite song. The Taiwanese was then interrupted by the sound of paper being slid underneath the door. She smiled at the choice of flavour. </p><p> “I’ll have two pepperonis with extra cheese please,” she said to the staff of her local pizza house receiving her orders. Fifteen minutes went by and she answered the door when she heard the doorbell ring. “Here, keep the change. Thanks!” she handed a few bills and received two boxes of pizza from the delivery guy. She placed a box on her kitchen table and went to her storage room door to give the other one. The door opened and she put the box on the floor, like what she did to the cookies yesterday. “This one is for you, crazy cat lady,” she smiled at the thought of trying to appease the other girl from all the barging she did. </p><p> Tzuyu made her way back to her kitchen and ate her breakfast. After she finished it, she went back to her storage room door to see if she got any response, in which she did. She picked up the piece of paper and her dimple showed itself on her cheek as she smiled a little bit too wide when she read what was written on it. </p><p>
  <i> Join us? </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally updated, just a short one tho. Please do comment down your thoughts, it really helps a lot.</p><p>Update:</p><p>Hey readers... I'm sorry if this took a while. Some of you have been asking if I'm continuing this, I mulled it over and over and have come to the conclusion of discontinuing it. As you can see, I haven't updated in a long time. This was my first published work and is understandably lacking in major aspects. I tried to get back to writing I really did, but I'm in a slump right now. I wrote the first half of the third chapter and it sucks. I don't have any ideas as of now and have been running out of inspiration. I hope you could understand...</p><p> </p><p>BUT HEEEYYY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A SATZU ONE-SHOT I MADE IT FLUFFY BECAUSE I MISS THEM ;_; (with the rest of the royal ships on the side) </p><p>So if you want to read that please let me know and I'll have it uploaded if I'm not dying over school works.</p><p>Again, beautiful readers thank you very much for reading my nonsensical rants (I've been rambling).</p><p>Stay safe, wash your hands, support our girlies, and let's bring the ships alive!</p><p> </p><p>Byeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>